Jurassic Park:Chaos Theories Chapter 2
by JurassicParkChaosTheories
Summary: It is 14 years after the incident on Isla Nublar and 10 years after the events of Site B and San Diego. There were rumors of a small group of people, including Dr Alan Grant, returning to Site B,though they can’t be sustained.


**Chapter 2**

San Diego, home of one of the best zoos also the home of InGen. At midnight most people are in bed asleep, though in this house you can see a soft glow from one of the upstairs rooms. The glow from a computer, a computer that belongs to Tim Hammond. From downstairs in the house you can also hear tapping on a keyboard. "Damn. Why did grandpa have the majority of his files encrypted and coded." says Tim. Tim continues going through the various things the passwords to John Hammond's files. Then finally as if it were meant by god, a screen displaying ACCESS GRANTED popped up. Suddenly the monitor started filling with screens, screens filled with information about a project CHAOS EFFECT and EVOLUTION. "What the hell is Chaos Effect and Evolution?" Suddenly the door to his room swings up, "Tim? It's 12 o' clock in the morning, what are you doing?" Lex says rubbing her eyes. Tim turns to face Lex, "Oh, I'm sorry sis. I was just going through grandpa's files. Did he ever mention a project Chaos Effect or Evolution to you?" Lex tilts her head and scratches the top of it, "Chaos Effect? Evolution? No, I don't think he ever mentioned that to me." Tim has a puzzled look on his face, "I'm gonna call Ian in the morning, maybe he knows something about this."

Trevor's alarm starts beeping, he rolls out of bed groaning. "I hate alarm clocks." he says as he climbs out of bed. He walks to his dresser and slams his hand down on the clock silencing it. At the same time his cell phone starts ringing. "What now?" He picks his cell up off the top of his dresser and answers it, "This Trevor, talk to me." The voice on the other end doesn't waste any time. "Trevor, it's Alan." Trevor wipes the sleep from his eyes, "Professor Grant? I don't have class today, is there something wrong?" Grant shifts in his office chair, "No Trevor there isn't anything wrong, I thought you might join me for lunch today." Trevor being a little confused scratches his head, "Umm…sure, I guess I can join you. Where at and what time?" Grant stands up from his chair, "Great, meet me in half an hour at Burger Digs." Grant hangs up the phone. Trevor hangs up his phone as well, "Huh. That's weird, why would Professor Grant want to meet there at Jurassic Park:Orlando? Even if it is only a theme park attraction." Trevor pulls on a shirt and shoes, picks up his cell and car keys and then exits his apartment.

Dr. Grant wanders through the crowds of Islands of Adventure towards the Jurassic Park area. There are happy tourists all around him, kids jumping up and down screaming "Mommy, mommy, look at the dinosaurs! Don't they look so real and cute?" Dr. Grant can only think, "You wouldn't think that if you've seen what I've seen." Dr. Grant walks through the façade of the Jurassic Park gates, these are identical to the ones he saw on Isla Nublar, though these do not utter the words Welcome to Jurassic Park. In fact this "Jurassic Park" is nothing like the disaster that John Hammond created. This is a tourist attraction created with animatronics to give the illusion of real dinosaurs. If these "dinosaurs" break down they won't kill or eat no one. Dr. Grant, lost in his thoughts almost walked past the "Discovery Center" where Burger Digs is located. He enters the building and stares at the fossilized dinosaurs on display, fake fossilized dinosaurs for that matter. They were suppose to be like the ones in the Welcome Center on Isla Nublar. Grant shakes the thoughts from his head and takes a seat at a table where Trevor would be able to see him.

Trevor exit's the Jurassic Park:River Adventure at Islands of Adventure and starts to make his way to Burger Digs to meet Dr. Grant. He had arrived at the theme park early enough to catch a ride on the River Adventure. He enters through the back of the Discovery Center and spots Dr. Grant sitting at a table, "Dr. Grant." Trevor called out to him. Grant hears Trevor and stands up to greet him, extending his hand out to shake Trevor's. Trevor shakes Dr. Grant's hand, "You haven't ordered anything yet." Grant looks at Trevor who is wet, "I was waiting on you to arrive, and from the looks of you, I would guess you rode the ride." Trevor laughs, "Yea, I arrived with a few minutes to spare and decided to ride it. I mean I love this place, it's as close to real dinosaurs as I can get." Grant tugs on his collar, "Well that's not exactly true. Isla Sorna or Site B as everyone calls it, still has dinosaurs on it. But there is no way you could get on the island, and I would not condone that type of action from you. That isn't why I asked you here, let's get some food." Grant walks to the line followed by Trevor. They both order their food and take their seats at the table. The both eat their food in silence, after they have finished their meal Grant address why he called Trevor to meet him. "As you know Trevor, 14 years ago I was contacted by John Hammond to go to an island called Jurassic Park, and give a review of the island and it's inhabitants. Needless to say many people died, and Hammond's company, InGen, was forced to terminate the animals and close the island. Though despite all this, apparently there was a second island, called Site B, and on this island the dinosaurs are still alive and well. I have no clue how they could be, by Ian Malcolm does. He has been on this island, just as I have, though not voluntarily. Again, InGen intervened and took the company from Hammond once again and decided to take the dinosaurs off the island to a holding facility in San Diego, this lead to the events that happened with a T-Rex in San Diego." Trevor nodded, "Yes sir, I knew all of this. Why are you bringing it all up again and why did you ask to meet here? I mean I thought you hated this place." Grant smiled, "I don't have this theme park, I hate what it symbolizes. Trevor, I loved dinosaurs 14 years ago, just as I do today. I see that same love in you. The reason I brought all this back up is because of a young lady, Amelia Banes. She represents InGen and Timothy Hammond." Trevor grins, "I met her. Yesterday, after I bumped into you in the hall." Grant shakes his head at Trevor's over zealousness, "Yes she mentioned you. Apparently, John Hammond was ill and passed away last week and has passed his controlling shares to his grandson." Trevor interrupts Dr. Grant, "Tim Hammond. He was there on Isla Nublar too, wasn't he?" Grant nods in agreement. "But he was only ten or eleven years old then, that would make him only twenty-four or twenty-five." Grant nods again and adds, "Again, you are correct. He's no older than you are Trevor. He wants to meet with me, because apparently John has left me something as well, but….." Trevor looks at his puzzled, "But what?" Grant grins, "I want you to accompany me." Trevor stunned, just shakes his head yes.

The plane hits some turbulence as it approaches the landing strip in Costa Rica. Jack grips the arm rests on his seat. "I hate flying." he mutters. The small charter plane makes it final approach and lands down. The pilot turns and says, "We've landed Mr. Snape." Snape rolls his eyes and replies, "You think? How long before I can get out of this tin can?" As he says that the door to his right opens and lowers and Clyde pokes his head in, "Ah, you've made it in one piece. Come now, hurry. We've got much to discuss." Jack grabs his bags from beside him and exit's the plan into the Costa Rican heat. Jack pulls his hat out of the top of his bag and sets it on his head. "There, much better. Say, where are we going Brewster?" Clyde glaces back as a Land Rover pulls to a stop in front of them. "To meet with Lewis Dodgeson . He has arranged for half of you payment to be deposited today. Now come, we're already late." Jack tosses his bags into the back of the Land Rover and climbs in. The Rover takes off after Clyde boards it.


End file.
